Shern's Big Adventure
by Two Friends Write Fanfics
Summary: The summary was far too long to write here and so it takes the form of the first chapter. If you at any point feel the need to flame, please, go somewhere else. like 4chan. I'm sure you'd be welcome. -Shiri
1. Prelude or something

Heya, Shiri here. So I decided that Pokemon was a thing I wanted to write for, and since Espeon Of Shadows wrote Moemon (go look at things like Aoshi's Moemon Adventure to find out what it is. And by the way, moemon is by its very nature likely to become lemony at parts, and largely NSFW, so if that makes you upset, go leave and read something else. I don't care to listen to pointless flamers. That said, helpful criticism is a thing I will read and attempt to learn from.) stuff I decided to give that a try on a whim. What, don't look at me you think I'm crazy. Look at me like you KNOW I'm crazy! :P anyway, this is going to be Kalos from the perspective of an additional member to the group in addition to having both Serena and Calem, with Serena taking the role of the PC and Calem becoming of course, The Rival. The protagonist of this's name is Shern. I apologize if I get gym teams wrong, I haven't fought the gyms in a while since I've only played through X once, although I promise I'll at least make a major attempt to get the elite four and champion's teams correct as their re-challenge-able. Also Xerneas is amazing . :3 anyway, this author's note has gone on for FAR too long and I think this shall just be the first chapter and be titled prelude or something and hey look you get to see my creative process at work now aren't you lucky if you like watching people's minds work and if not then hahahahhahahaha. Yeah I haven't deleted anything I've written from this page even just notes to myself for later In the page or for when it's uploaded so just for all of your information, before editing, this is mostly what a chapter of my writing looks like.


	2. The group meets

Still here after reading that intro, are ya? Well ok, have chapter one. Also I've decided that most gym leaders will probably have different teams than they do in-game. And same with the elite four, as gym battles would be unfair otherwise as since this goes largely off of ideas from EoS's fics the box storage system doesn't exist at all and so 6 moemon maximum means the ones gotten will be spread much wider meaning being outnumbered early on so most gym battles will be 2v2 at most or sometimes 3v3 –shiri

Shern woke up to a soft nuzzling from on top of her. "mm… wake up… time to get up. Serena and Calem are leaving soon, and you don't want to get left behind, do you?"

She opened her eyes slowly to look at the moemon who had been her best friend for most of her life, an absol named Abby, much to Abby's chagrin at the far-from-clever name. (author's note: later additions to the team will have more creative names. Gym leaders and random trainers… not so much. I will go for as obvious a name as I can, to free up more creative teams for moemon that will show up more than once or twice.) Shern and Abby had made their pact (A/N: once again, this is going off of many ideas from EoS, as they were about 99% of the inspiration to write these. Pact is basically first sex between a moemon trainer and the moemon. Required for that moemon to participate in gym battles, although not for moemon hatched from eggs by that trainer.) the night before in preparation for the gym challenge, and they had timed their journey to leave at the same time as when Calem and Serena were leaving to begin a journey on behalf of Professor Sycamore, so they could travel together if their goals coincided, which as far as they saw, largely did.

"I don't want to get up yet… still tired from well, you know."

"I know what you mean, but if we plan on leaving today then you have to get UP!" she felt herself pushed off the bed as Abby rolled to be in between Shern and the wall, and pushed out with both her arms and legs.

"Hey! Not fair!" Shern crashed to the ground and sat up "you could have hurt me!"

"Could have, but I didn't. lucky you, now stop being lazy!"

"You're mean sometimes…" Shern stood up, and searched her drawers for clothes. Finding a black t-shirt, jeans, and a hair tie, she put her hair back into a pony tail and smiled "See? I can get ready fast."

"Yeah, but we still need to have breakfast and such before we go."

They went downstairs after Abby pulled her own clothes on, and quickly ate so they could go outside to meet with Serena and Calem. "Hey! Shern, over here! We were almost about to leave without you!"

The two were waiting by the entrance to route 1. Shern walked over, followed by Abby. As they walked along the short route, Abby found it necessary to snark. "Oh wow, such a difficult route. Sure am glad I was here to keep you all safe, otherwise you might have died!"

Serena rolled her eyes "Yes it's a short route but it still counts."

After a short meeting in the next town everyone was acquainted, and the three without moemon started their decision on who would be their partner.

Calem picked up a moeball, and let out the fennekin inside "Hi! Are you going to train me?"

"Yeah! I'm Calem. I need to think of a name for you… hmm."

Shauna picked up a second and let out a cheery Chespin "Hiya! You look cute!"

"Thanks! So do you! Hmm, name for you… how about Cherry?"

"I think that'd better fit a cherrim but sure! What's your name?"

"Shauna!"

Serena picked up the last remaining and let out a somber looking froakie. "Oh good, just what I needed. Someone whose going to make me battle on their behalf."

"You sure are stark contrast from the other two. Anyway, my name's Serena."

"Well you certainly seem like stark contrast to the others as well, Serena."

"Well, you need a name, miss. How about Tetsukabura?" (A/N: Tetsukabura is the official Japanese name for a large, frog-like boss monster in monster hunter 4. It attacks with boulders, body slams, and more boulders.)

"I think not. I'd prefer to not be associated with such a brutish creature."

"Well I'm open to suggestions."

And that'll end the chapter for now! Hey, since neither Serena's Froakie nor Calem's Fennekin is named, how about you people reviewing this choose the name? just leave some reviews and I'll pick out a name I like for each. also, I rewrote this chapter slightly to end with Serena getting froakie. you may ask why? my answer: greninja's tongue, that's why.


End file.
